Rin's Lullaby
by MissingExodus
Summary: If Rin thought watching her parents be converted was the hardest thinng she'd ever do, she was dead wrong... Future GX


**This was inspired by Coco Gash Jirachi's masterpiece 'Deliver Us'. As I said in the summery, this is FUTURE GX. This takes place about 15-20 years after Year 2. The Kessha is in total control and Just about all of the adults are brainwashed. **

**Anybody who isn't and refuses to duel any Kessha member or just willingly see the light (that's how Manjoume joined up, after all) is made a slave and forced to worked for the Kessha until they relent and agree to see the light. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or The Prince of Egypt. Nor do I own the song 'Deliver Us'. I have modified it just a bit ot fit the story line better. I also claim no owership of anyone or anything but my OCs. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

_Mud…Sand…Water…Straw…Faster!_

_Mud…and lift…Sand…and pull_

_Water…and raise up…Straw…Faster!_

Two months.

Two months of stealing food, two months of hiding in an abandoned shack, two months of being orphans.

7-year-old Rin Marufuji looked around hers and her siblings' hideout. Hiroki, her 5-year-old little brother, was curled up in the corner, seemingly fast asleep. But Rin knew better. She knew Hiroki was an abnormally light sleeper. They all were. His messy, raven-black hair hid his closed blue-gray eyes and he held a buddle wrapped in a pink blanket close to his chest.

The bundle contained their near-dead 3-month-old baby sister Ai. Ai was a beautiful baby girl with black hair and teal bangs, and eyes the color of a stormy sky.

Rin sighed sadly and looked out the window on which she sat. The sky was dark. It was always dark. No one left in the village could remember a day when the sun shone and the skies were blue. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't believe it was almost noon, but the heat and humidity didn't exist at night. At night, it was freezing cold.

Tucking a lock of teal hair behind her ear, Rin made a decision that cut her heart deeply: she and Hiroki would have to send Ai away if there was any prayer of her living.

Rin winced as she heard the sickening _crack! _of a whip hitting flesh echo through the valley. Several decades ago, the Hikari no Kessha had taken over the universe and all non-believers were forced into slavery until they were weak enough that they wouldn't resist The Light. Two months ago, Ryo and Rachel Marufuji were converted to the Kessha. Rin had taken her younger siblings and escaped capture. Desperate cries of pain and sorrow rang throughout the air.

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_

_With the salt of my sweat on my brow_

_Elohim, God on high,_

_Can't you hear your people cry:_

"_Help us now_

_In this dark hour!"_

With painfully agonizing silence, Rin crept over to her sleeping siblings. "Hiroki," Rin hissed softly as her fingertips ghosted his shoulder. Hiroki's eyes shot opened and then he gave his sister a goofy grin. "What's right, sis?" Rin smiled; they had long since given up on asking the "what's wrong" question. Everything was wrong.

"We have to get Ai away from here."

Hiroki nodded understandingly and gave Ai to Rin. He and Rin stood up. Rin wrapped her mother's linen shawl around her slender form, grabbed her brother's hand and they took off into the darkened streets.

_Deliver us!_

_Hear our call_

_Deliver us!_

_Lord of all remember us_

_Here in this burning sand._

_Deliver us!_

_There's a land you promised us._

_Deliver us to the Promised Land!_

Rin and Hiroki bolted through street after empty street. Hiroki, being the unbelievably brilliant kid he is, had stolen a hand-woven wooden basket from a house. Rin felt ashamed for being reduced to stealing once again, but the knowledge that it could help save Ai's life fought off the guilt.

Guards patrolled some streets, searching for anyone dumb enough to ditch work or attempt and escape. Namely Rin, Hiroki, and Ai. To calm both her nerves and Ai's, Rin began to softly sing a lullaby.

"_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rachot _(My good and tender sister)

_Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad _(Don't be frightned and don't be scared)

_Sister, there is nothing we can give_

_But this chance that you may live_

_I pray we'll meet again _

_If He will deliver us!"_

Rin's song raised high in the air and mixed with the slaves' song as they fled the village.

_"Deliver us! Hear our prayer_

_Deliver us!_

_From despair_

_These years of slavery grow _

_Too cruel to stand!_

_Deliver us! _

_There's a land you promised us. _

_Deliver us to the Promised Land!"_

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached their destination: the river.

Rin fell to her knees and Hiroki placed the opened basket in front of her. Taking one final looki at th e sister they were forever giving up, Trin hugged Ai and Hiroki hugged both of his sisters as tears streamed down his face. Rin continued her lullaby as she looked into the storm-colored eyes of little Ai.

"_Hush now, dear sister,_

_Be still love, don't cry._

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby._

_So I'll be with you when you dream."_

Rin put Ai into the basket, mking sure she was secure and everything but her face was covered up. She put the lid back on it as Ai closed her eyes. Rin began to wade slowly into the water and she continued the song.

"_River, oh river,_

_Flow gently for me._

_Such precious cargo you bare."_

Rin let the basket go and the river carried it away. Rin softly finished the lullaby, managing to keep her voice even with the tears streaming down her face.

_"Do you know somewhere _

_She can live free? _

_River, deliver her there."_

Hiroki wasted no time as he followed the basket along the bank. The basket evaded cargo ships, river animals, and various other dangers. Still, Ai remained alive and safe and silent as the river did its job. Soon, the basket floated into a clearing were three woman where wadding in the water.

The basket bumped into one of the women and Hiroki gasped softly. It was High Priestess Mizuchi, Saiou's sister. She opened it and sighed dreamily as she looked at the face of Ai. She lifted Ai out of the basket and the two other women crowded around her. They cooed at the giggling little girl and Hiroki smiled.

He now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ai was safe. He sang softly.

_"Sister, you're safe now _

_And safe may you stay _

_For I have a prayer just for you. _

_Grow baby sister, _

_Come back someday. _

_Come and deliver us, too."_

And with that, Hiroki crept away and stepped out of Ai's life forever. Or so he thought.

On the hot summer wind, the slaves' pleas rang out:

_"Deliver us!_

_Send a shepard to shepard us!_

_Deliver us!_

_There's a land you promised us!_

_Deliver us to the promised land!"_

And above them all, Rin's plea rose to the skies.

_"Deliver us!"_


End file.
